1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resistance exercise device, and more particularly, to a dynamic resistance device which enables amputees to perform exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resistance exercise devices are well known in the art. One example of such an exercise device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,626 to Einhorn. This device is particularly adapted to exercise scapula related muscles and includes a harness configured to fit over the shoulder and upper arm of one's body. A plurality of tensioning straps and connected urging springs are associated with the harness to provide resistance to upward, forward, and rearward motion during exercising.
Another exercising system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,553 to Hatfield and is particularly adapted to exercise the abdominal muscle group. The system includes a shoulder harness that is strapped to the upper shoulder portions of the user and secured to weights which are supported on a pulley assembly to provide progressive force resistance during an exercise routine.
Both of the prior art patents discussed hereinabove, describe exercise devices that are used to perform specific exercises directed toward specific muscle groups, and are thus limited in application. Furthermore, these prior art exercise devices are not suited for use by an amputee. It would be beneficial therefore, to provide a resistance exercise system that can be utilized by an amputee to exercise a variety of muscle groups.